


Hotter Than Cheetos

by metdray



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Lots of fluff!, M/M, completely self indulgent, ha GAYYYY, not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22614994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metdray/pseuds/metdray
Summary: Instead, Minho unzips his bag and brings out Jisung’s jacket. “I forgot to return this. Sorry.”“I think you should keep it. It looks way better on you.” Jisung managed to say smoothly. That’s surprising. “Also, wow, you’re hotter than flaming hot Cheetos.”Minho giggles. Today is a good day. “Not too bad yourself, Sungie.”
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 14
Kudos: 177





	Hotter Than Cheetos

**Author's Note:**

> Is this fic completely inspired by sleeveless top Jisung and is kissing the homies gay tik tok? Shhhh, no one needs to know
> 
> This is completely self-indulgent and oh! Minho is the same age as Changbin 
> 
> anyway, It’s 3 am lol

It is buttfuck o’clock in the morning, and Jisung is positive that he spent an hour, or two (or three) on Tik Tok. What was supposed to be a simple app download just to cringe when he’s bored became an addiction he couldn’t stop thumbing through. It’s unhealthy but so is the pizza he straight up inhaled a few minutes ago. Tik Tok is unhealthy, but here he is anyway. 

It was only the butt crack of dawn slipping through his window that he realized he _really _needed sleep. But Jisung is a junior in high school, and he has painfully learned that time is an illusion. Plus, he had promised himself to be productive today, or well, _yesterday _, but the thing that impresses him about his procrastination skills is that as much as he procrastinates, he still magically gets his work done on time, which just encourages him to procrastinate more.____

_____ _

_____ _

Also not healthy. 

And his phone is just about dead, great. 

Jisung has a total of four minutes before his alarm will go off and he would have to get up and get ready for school. Will he sleep in all those four precious minutes? Fuck yeah. 

Did that supposed four minutes became an hour and now he’s late for pre-cal? Take a guess. 

It was a great sacrifice, because Han Jisung does not react well coffee because it tastes like death, and he doesn’t take energy drinks either, so a good H2O splash on the face and Nutella on bread in the morning will do for now. 

***

“Looking cute today,” Hyunjin tells him, words slicked with sarcasm, and usually, Jisung would retort because he hates Hyunjin’s pretty ass face, but he feels like coffee today: dead. 

“Feeling cute today, too,” he replies because even if he lost good sleep hours, it was worth it, so yeah, Jisung doesn’t feel all too bad. 

Now, it is definitely bad that Jisung’s already messed up sleep schedule is just becoming a pile of naps here and there, and the rest of his week will be fucked up, but Jisung has horrible impulse control. Can you blame him? 

“Did you lose sleep because of that drama presentation that’s due today?” Felix wonders. 

Jisung snorted. “Pfft, no.” 

“Physics MLA format essay?” 

“Nope,” with the pop of the ‘p’. 

“Streaming?” 

“Nuh uh.” 

“Watching vines that make you butter your croissant?” 

“Surprisingly, no.” 

“Gushing over that selfie Minho posted both of you on his Insta?” 

“HUH?!” 

Faster than Lightning McQueen, Jisung reaches into his pocket to be met by nothing and he remembers that he was too much in a rush to get to school that he forgot he left his dead phone in his room. “Fuck,” he cursed under his breath. 

So, he goes for the next best thing and goes Swiper no swiping on Felix’s phone, and straight into Instagram. 

Jisung was sure the heavens were looking down on him with some sympathy for a break, and now he sees Minho with a beautiful bare face (it’s so unfair how someone can look so fucking good with _and _without make up), along with his iconic cute mole on his nose and a giraffe head band.__

____

____

It was took on a field trip to Lotte World from one of the very few classes that Jisung shared with Minho. As he swipes through, the older had taken photos with a bunch of their other classmates too, along with a group photo with half of the class. And last but not least, Jisung was not prepared for the selfie that Minho included in the collection. Jisung being Jisung, questions his past self why he would wear the headband _on _his cap, but Minho liked it so he didn’t dwell on it too much. Plus, Jisung does stupid stuff on the daily so this is incomparable.__

____

____

What he _will _dwell on is how Minho’s beauty somehow made Jisung look good too. And maybe, just maybe, Jisung thinks these are one of those rare pictures of himself where he thinks he looks cute, and that’s just impressive how Minho’s angelic features played a role in that.__

____

____

“I look constipated,” is what Jisung says instead because he will never let himself live, and that, too, is not healthy but you only live once. “Oh, and also I spent the night on a date with Tik Tok.” 

“He finally joined the dark side,” Felix whispers. “About time.” 

“Jeez, grandpa. Didn’t think old age affected you this much but I guess I overestimated you,” Hyunjin insults because he just loves to see Jisung suffer. 

“You’re older than me by a fat six months.” 

“Woah, you can still count!” Despite their constant banter, Hyunjin still slides him the other half of his sandwich to which Jisung humbly accepted. 

***

As soon as Jisung comes back from school, he doesn’t hesitate to run to his bed, because the moment his face lands on the pillow, he’s off snoring into dreamland. 

And it was a really weird dream, because suddenly he’s on a mini pirate ship and he has a really shiny ring with a giant green gem on it. Jade, maybe? Emerald? Jisung doesn’t know his gems (Felix keeps telling him to watch Steven Universe but he keeps forgetting). What’s even weirder is that there are more pirate ships as he looks up and around him, and to add on to that, the ships are all crowded inside a gigantic indoor pool.

Jisung was about to lose his shit when he felt something slither up his leg and around his neck, but then he sees Felix’s face that was somehow photoshopped on the snake’s head. And whenever the Felix snake —the snake Felix? The Snelix?— flicked its tongue, the only sound that comes out is “Blep”. 

“Cool,” Jisung says. Everything is bizarre but he’s not complaining much. 

And then Minho appears looking majestic as always, even more in his dream now because he’s really rocking this pirate look and he, too, has a giant gem. The difference is that it’s red. 

Perched on Minho’s shoulder is a parrot with Changbin’s face on it. It’s been a while since Jisung has seen this much colour on Changbin, but it’s a good look. 

“What flavor is your ring?” Minho wonders all a sudden. 

Jisung looks down onto his ring and wonders what gem tastes like. And then he wonders why Minho would ask that, but yet again, he reminds himself that this is a dream. He does distinctly remember licking his mother’s diamond ring when he was three because why wouldn’t Jisung do that?

So, he lifts his hand for Minho to lick it. “You can taste it for yourself.” 

Minho takes his hand in his and in a slow and gentle motion, he places a kiss on the back of Jisung’s hand. “It’s a ring pop, silly,” Minho tells him. 

Jisung is half confused and half in love. 

Next thing he knows, Snelix and Charrot (Changbin + parrot) jumps off of their shoulders and Snelix grows a pair of feathered wings and they soar off into the light and it’s all beautiful. When he looks back down, everything changes and Jisung thinks he’s in the Little Mermaid because he has a tail! A dream come true, he thinks, because it has been a dream to swim underwater. And everything is so vivid that he forgets it’s a dream. 

Testing the waters (pun intended), Jisung tries out the speed of his swimming. He’s faster than any sports car on land. Before he attempts to increase the speed, Jisung’s hand is caught by someone and when he looks up, it’s Minho, and Jisung really wants to remember the feeling of Minho’s hands in his but dreams make it so hard to distinct the most important details like this despite it feeling so real.

When they find a good place on a coral bed to sit and watch as a bunch of crustaceans bring out their instruments, Minho’s available hand find its way on Jisung’s cheeks, making sure that Jisung is looking at him. Eyes on eyes. 

And he’s leaning in. He’s leaning in and Jisung is leaning in, too. 

They’re so close yet a mile sits between them, and when Jisung closes his eyes, he opens them. 

As in, he actually opens it and now he’s awake. 

It takes about a good three minutes until Jisung’s memory of the dream comes back. Oh, right, he’s in bed and it’s three in the morning. The reminder that homework and an empty stomach is screaming for him to be filled makes Jisung reluctantly get up and give in to his body. 

Right. It was all just a dream. 

***

“Is kissing the homies gay?” 

Because this is very necessary information to know about a bunch of his friends in school, Jisung goes around the campus and asks his friends this vital question that is very necessary to mankind. 

“Definitely not,” Jaemin tells him. 

“Give me a kiss,” Jisung points onto his plush lovable cheeks. With no hesitation, Jaemin dives in with a soft smack. 

And Jisung, having the time of his life, repeats the cycle with about over 20 homies. 

“Is kissing the homies gay?” 

“No! The fuck?” Haechan responds aggressively and without Jisung needing to ask, he places a kiss on the cheek too. 

“Definitely not,” Chan said. Another kiss. 

“Yes,” Jeongin answers and dashes for his life in fear of Jisung’s kisses. 

“You’re gay if you _don’t _kiss your homies,” Felix shouts and Jisung has never heard an answer truer than this. He could cry.Another kiss.__

____

____

“No,” Wooyoung smiles. Another kiss. 

“It is not,” Jeno barks with warmth. Another kiss. 

“A little bit,” Mark says, but the kiss is still given. 

“Nooooooo,” Changmin dolphin screams. Another kiss. 

With adrenaline riding his in his veins, Jisung doesn’t let nervousness deter when he sees Minho at the bleaches with Hyunjin and San. Of course, he doesn’t forget to ask Hyunjin and San the exciting question, both as to which were answered with a kiss on both his cheeks simultaneously. 

And as the famous saying goes: the best for last. 

“Minho, is kissing the homies gay?” 

The older boy looks at Jisung with a glint in his eyes and entertainment on the side, trying to not laugh at Jisung’s random antiques during lunch on a hot Thursday afternoon. 

It’s embarrassing to admit it, but a big part (but not all) of the reason Jisung did this whole thing is because he wanted to pay back for what his dream did to him, to raise the suspense of a kiss and for it all to disappear when he’s brought back to reality, consciousness coming with. It just felt so real that he drives on this memory even if it happened about half a week ago already. 

Yeah, he knows it won’t be a kiss on the lips, he thinks as Minho leans closer, but it’s still a kiss. And a kiss from Minho is a kiss from an angel.

But Minho doesn’t even answer the question, instead, he dives to the corner of Jisung’s lips.

Okay, so Jisung is about 100% sure he found his soulmate and right now, he feels dizzy and light in a good way and fuck, Minho looks good with messy hair and natural make up look today, but he looks good _all _the time, it’s not fair. Even if it ended as fast as it came, Jisung is smiling ear to ear as he runs back to class helter-skelter, cheeks warm and beaming.__

____

____

Butterfly rave party intensifying in his insides. 

The giggle from the older right before he left grounds Jisung back from taking him to space and it’s such a lovely and goofy sound that he can’t get it out of his head as he lays in bed hours later, fingers constantly rubbing over the spot that was touched with soft and pretty lips. 

***

The next time Jisung sees Minho is when the both of them promise to have a study session at the local library. 

Originally it was a group study session with Chan and Seungmin, but the two bailed last minute and here they are at their study session.

“Gotta bring Berry to the vet. Sorry, Jisung. But have fun with Minho!” Chan reasoned. 

Seungmin, on the other hand, fled when he realized he was going to be stuck with “two of the most annoying people”.

Well, more like tutor session because Psychology is frying Jisung’s two poor brain cells and he’s not sure why he even took the class. It was all on a whim, really. And then he thinks that people are interesting and that really is all the reason he joined it. People are interesting, the human mind is complex. 

Jisung looks to his right and thinks that Minho is complex and interesting. 

They start off with the basic on the history of psychology because everything about it is all just a mush to Jisung. He tries hard, he really does. In other classes, Jisung does pretty well with his grades, but he’s human. He’s not perfect. He can’t be and do great in every subject in school because that’s just making people suffer. 

“What was Sigmund Freud’s theory about the unconscious mind?” 

“Uh, that the human brain can remember events that happened but not consciously aware of the memory?” 

Minho smiles in pride as of the third question Jisung correctly answered. “Oh, I got something for you.” Jisung watches as Minho rummages through his bag and brings out a plastic bag filled with tiny chocolate bars. “Every time you get an answer right, I’ll give you a piece.”

Jisung chews in excitement as his hand has three bars on them, quickly scarfing two of them down quietly so that the  
librarians don’t notice. Luckily, they sit in a rather rural area where only a few people are present around them.

“Why do you have so many of these, anyway?” Jisung wonders, gesturing to the bag. 

“My aunt came to visit and brought back dozens of chocolate. My dad isn’t a big fan of them, and I can only eat so much, so I brought it with me ‘cause I heard you liked them.”

The corner of Jisung’s lips is tugged up and they continue with another handful of questions. 

“Behaviorist explain the human thought and behavior as a result of what? Unconscious behavioral impulses, past conditioning, or biological processes?” 

“Unconscious behavioral impulses.” 

“Nope, past conditioning.” 

And while Jisung got a good batch of correct answers at the start, it withers down as it goes and he’s just answering without thought at this point because he’s desperate for another bite of delicious milk chocolate at this point. 

“11 out of 15. Better than your last attempt.” Minho rounds up the amount of questions he got right and the ones that fell in the dump. “Did you read chapter 12?”

“Uhh...yes?” 

Minho shoots him the icy glare. Suddenly, it’s freezing. “A good number of questions in here are from that chapter, you know? Take your book out and read it. Make sure you highlight the important parts.” 

“Ugh, please don’t make me do this. I’d be highlighting the whole book ‘cause _everything _is important.” Jisung groans and pulls a puppy face on Minho and goes for the big boys with his cheeks puffed fully. Minho, undeterred, squeezes the air out of his cheeks with his fingers and goes back to his reading.__

____

____

Well. That was an attempt. A failed one. 

Though, a couple of seconds later, a piece of chocolate lands on his book and Jisung looks to his right to see the smallest smile on Minho’s lips. Jisung unwraps it and breaks it off in two, tapping on Minho’s hand to give a piece to him because he had not seen the older boy take even one of the chocolate mini bars. 

The older boy turns to see the the chocolate in hand and Jisung did not expect Minho to open his mouth, a silent invitation for Jisung to place the sweet on his tongue. It’s futile but Jisung does his best to not blush at the action as he feeds the piece to Minho. Though, he’s unsure how to even control the blushing, if that even is possible. 

A couple of minutes later of more highlighting, Minho whips out his earphones and plugs it on his phone, putting one side to his ear and the other handing it to Jisung. If Minho were even a minute late, Jisung would have been asleep at that point.

While it’s hard to focus a little because the words he read go in one ear and hot out the other, at least he’s trying. What does fill his head are the lyrics of the songs playing on Minho’s playlist. Funny though, because a lot of these songs are on his playlist.

“I have all of these songs on my playlist, too” Jisung blurts out.

“That’s because it _is _your playlist, Jisung,” Minho whispers.__

____

____

“How did you find my playlist?”

“It’s hard to miss the name of it.” Minho lifts his phone to show the given name of the playlist that reads _‘Han(dsome) Jisung’s Vibes’ _. “And you put the link of it on your bio, too.”__

____

__

“Oh, yeah. I guess I did.”

Minho giggles. He giggles and it’s not even funny. Heavens are smiling down on him today, more or less. But Minho _giggles _and that’s all that matters.__

____

____

“I like it, though. I also didn’t take you as someone who listens to ballads, but I think it’s really nice. I like this playlist.” These are all simple words but boy, it makes Jisung’s heart skyrocket up into the sky. He’s glad someone enjoys and shares his music taste. There’s aren’t that many ballads in there, but he knows zero (now one) people who listen to ballads. Plus, his playlist doesn’t really have much of a general genre. If it slaps, it slaps. 

He’s enjoying the sweet little hums Minho unconsciously lets out. Jisung has never heard Minho sing but he knows he has a honey filled voice. 

And because it’s nearing the time when the both of them need to go back, Jisung proposes for the both of them to get an early dinner. He’s not quite ready for this day to end yet. 

***

“Share a cheesecake with me?” 

“Jisung, I know you’re being nice, but you and I both know that before I even lift my fork, the cake will be gone.”

True. He has not heard any truer words. But for Minho, he might spare a bite or two. 

***

What time is it? Time to hit the gym. 

Jisung’s main motivation at the beginning was to buff himself out because he lost an arm wrestle to Hyunjin. Revenge in his system, Jisung made sure to steal his mom’s hand grip and use it whenever he has the chance, day and night no matter where. 

Now, though, after a good seven months, Jisung is proud to look at all the hard work that payed off. He does not stop there, though. 

It started as a chore but now it’s an addicting habit to go to the gym and make his muscles scream. Sounds a little masochistic when he thinks about it. 

Currently, Jisung’s main motivation is to be able to carry Minho when he kisses him silly (he got his revenge on Hyunjin two months ago). 

Okay, maybe, just maybe, Jisung is a teeny weeny bit obsessed with Minho, but sometimes daydreams overpower his senses. It _was _just a love-at-first-sight type of crush, but now he knows the butterflies partying in his lungs have gotten a little drunk. Drunk in love.__

____

____

Truly, he can’t help it. He’ll see couples holding hands as they walk around the park and think what if he and Minho were to do that, with Jisung teasing Minho’s shameless and weird habits while the older boy replies with roasts of Jisung’s own odd habits. Everytime he’s endeared, he’ll squeeze Minho’s hand. Or being cuddled when they watch a movie on a late night weekday. Minho laughing with his goofy senses when Jisung is scared shitless during a jump scare. But it’s okay because Minho will hug him close. Or they have a lunch date by cooking food together. The burnt scars on Jisung’s hand shows that cooking is not really something he excels at, but he’ll help, even if he almost blew up the microwave once. Jisung will be damned if he never got the opportunity to at least taste Minho’s cooking once before he dies (though he’s unsure if Minho can cook himself but if Jisung dies by tasting one of the older‘ creations, then so be it). Or Jisung distracting Minho by kissing him on every part of his face, hands around the older’s slim waist. And soon they end up making out for who knows how long, until oxygen comes second behind Minho’s kisses. Or—

Needless to say, Jisung really _really _likes Minho.__

____

____

And when he receives a message by the one and only while running on the treadmill an hour later, another daydream pops in his head. 

***

“Hey, Jisungie.” Minho comes through the door. His face is slightly red and his movements look a little sluggish but Jisung guesses it might be from sleep deprivation. He’s also wearing his glasses today, which is a first for Jisung, but he still looks really pretty.

Minho drops his stuff on the floor and sits right beside the younger boy. “G’morning, Min! You okay?” 

“Just a little tired,” Minho smiles back weakly. 

Jisung wasn’t 100% convinced, but before he could say anything, class was starting. 

Luckily, they had a study hall since their teacher had to leave on a major errand. Minho, who had completed all of his work at the current moment, decided to take the hour to rest. Jisung who totally did not stare a little, continued on his work because Tik Tok caught him again the previous night. 

It’s calming to see Minho at peace for once. He’s aware, as a senior, Minho is quite often busy. He does tutoring for other students too, and is part of the student council as well as being in the dance club on Monday’s and Wednesday’s. It must be tiring as hell.

Though Jisung has caught glances where Minho’s eyebrows pinches a few times. 

And it gets a little worrying when Minho’s face get’s a little redder when the period ends. 

Jisung was about to gently shake Minho awake but the boy had opened his eyes when the bell rung. 

“Minho, you don’t look too good. Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I look good _all _the time. Don’t be so salty,” Minho retorted, words incomparable to his physical state.__

____

____

And as Minho yawns, Jisung reaches to touch Minho’s forehead. Immediately, his eyes are filled with concern. 

“Min, your forehead is _burning _.” That explains the long and hard breaths Minho emitted.__

____

____

“I’m fine, I’m fine.” He pushes Jisung’s hand away, looking anything but _fine _.__

____

____

“I’m dragging you to the nurses’s office.” Jisung left no room for argument as they made way through the halls of chattering students. Minho’s fruitless attempts at escaping Jisung’s grip were useless. _Jeez, even his hand is burning _.__

____

____

And in any other situation, Jisung would feel giddy in holding his hand. Now, though, his head is clouded. 

***

Jisung really wished he could stay with Minho as the nurse advised him to rest until the end of the day, but he can’t afford to miss any Physics classes. He releases Minho’s hand, albeit reluctantly, and promises to come back during lunch to check on him. Minho’s smile of gratitude became his motivation for the day.

***

Despite all of Jisung’s scoldings, telling Minho to rest up in the school infirmary, Jisung is a weak man when Minho pouts at him, begging him to go outside during lunch. Today is his favorite after all, cheese pizza, something Minho can’t resist, even when he’s sick (“I’ll go back when I’m done, I promise!”)

So here they are, both sitting under a tree beside the field. Jisung’s jacket wrapped around Minho because it’s a chilly day today and Minho is stupid for wearing a mere plain shirt. 

But it’s worth it because Minho looks content in eating just a pizza. Soon enough, he dozed off on Jisung’s shoulder, both arms hugging Jisung’s right arm. He looks so tiny. And the urge to kiss him was _the _hardest shit Jisung had to fight through.__

____

____

He should be bringing Minho back inside where it’s warm. Spring has yet to give a fuck and bring the temperature up.

Weighing the options out, Jisung carries Minho piggy back style. Minho does his best to resist yet again because Jisung is being too much of a mom on him when usually the roles are reversed. But the older lets out a content hum when he’s comfortable and back to his eyes closed. And not to forget Minho’s dancer thighs. The legend was right, it really is godly. 

Even through his shirt, Jisung can feel the boiling heat temperature seeping from Minho. It’s ridiculous. 

And then it hits him that there is no way Minho’s temperature could get this hot in just one morning. 

“How long have you been sick, Min?” 

“Mm, I dunno.” 

“Min. How long?”

“You’re starting to sound like Channie now.”

“How long?”

Minho sighed, giving up. “Saturday, probably.” 

Jesus, this boy. 

“I’ll send you home today, alright?” Jisung offered. He wonders how Minho even got to school in the first place. 

“You don’t have to, you know.” Minho’s breath was tickling Jisung’s neck. Hopefully his face wasn’t getting red. 

“I know. But I want to.”

***

“Why are you being so nice to me today?” 

The question makes it seem like on any other day, Jisung is down right rude to Minho. Sick Minho is a whole different kind of Minho. 

“Because you’re a dumbass.”

“Hey! Don’t bully your elders.” His voice started as a whine and slowly turned into a mumble. He swats his hand against Jisung’s leg. 

Jisung, eyes still on the road, wonders why Minho would go this far as to not taking care of himself. It worries him more and more. Did he overwork himself to this point? 

“Go to sleep, you big baby.” Jisung is a little disappointed in Minho. He won’t lie. He’s practically a grown up and work should never come before his health. 

“Trying to shut me up now, huh? That’s rude, Han Jisung.” 

Jisung speeds his car and makes a low grumble. A roar. 

“Wait! Stop! Please! Okay, okay, I’ll sleep! I’ll sleep!” Minho panics. “You’re mean.” 

“I’m sorry, baby. Sleep, yeah?”

Though, maybe feeling a little guilty for baiting Minho’s fear of speeding, Jisung got him to close his eyes once again. 

***

“Are you sure you’ll be okay?” 

Judging by today’s events, Jisung does not trust Minho in taking care of himself. He’s still infinitely concerned. He even offered to treat him to some Han Jisung Original Chicken Soup Delight that cured miracles. He also offered to buy medicine from a pharmacy he passed by before arriving at Minho’s house. 

“Yes. I promise. You’ve done more than enough for me today.” 

But it feels like Jisung has only done the bare minimum. Taking care of sick people is like a second nature to him. In the past, he has helped Felix, Seungmin, his mother, his little cousins, his neighbor even. Jisung is practically a doctor at this point!

“Here, in case if there’s an emergency or something, at least call me.” Jisung hands his phone because he’s giving the older boy some faith. He’s sick, sure, and common sense said Fuck You to Minho, but Jisung will put a bit of trust. 

When Jisung gets his phone back, Minho is obnoxious as he looks at the contact name: Big Baby 😙✌🏼

Annoying, Jisung thinks. Insufferable, Jisung thinks. Endearing, Jisung thinks.

In love, Jisung thinks.

Minho is about to get out of the car when he reaches his bag and has his fist closed when he takes out something. “Because I hate owing people, here’s my thanks.” 

Jisung’s hand is filled with about a dozen chocolate kisses a second later. He looks down on the pile and he just knows that he won’t stop once he starts to devour these. 

Though, before he could say thank you, Minho’s fingers are on his face and his lips on Jisung’s cheek. 

“Thanks again,” were Minho’s final words before he finally went out and into the front door. Jisung realizes that Minho still has his jacket and he doesn’t mind it one bit. 

***

It’s been two days since, and Minho hasn’t been coming to school for those days. While Jisung misses him a lot, he hopes Minho is taking the time to rest and heal. 

He doesn’t share all of his classes with Minho, but the day usually goes by faster when the older is around him. Gives life some sort of exhilarating exhilaration. Does that make sense? 

Now that he thinks about it, Jisung doesn’t think that Minho has ever missed school, because it seems like he sees Minho pretty much everyday. Does that explain why Minho didn’t think twice about his health? 

Wow, he really misses Minho. Jisung meeting Minho was love at first sight for sure, but it wasn’t his gay awakening,  
. Or bi awakening. He still questions sometimes. 

It’s terrifying, really. Realizing one day as you wake up wondering _what is it like to kiss a boy? _is not Jisung’s cup of tea. He doesn’t really like tea anyway. Tea tastes like souls.__

____

____

But it wasn’t just about kisses. He found boys cute. Like, what the fuck is up with that? He found boys hot. Very, very deadly. He found boys that were cute _and _hot. Now that is a death wish. It was not fun, in fact living your life by being someone who you’re not felt wrong. A roller coaster ride, he would call all of this. It’s scarier than Ms. Kwon’s jungle arm pit but by fuck, it feels like he has eaten his fears and shit it out when he came out.__

____

____

Labels weren’t something Jisung liked much, though when needed, he would identify as bi, but being real honest, he’s open to anything. 

He liked to think of it this way: if he wanted to kiss that person, then Jisung is attracted to them. Simple as that. 

The bell rings. It’s lunch time. 

“Do you know why Minho hasn’t been at school lately? I texted him this morning but he hasn’t replied yet,” Chan asks, unwrapping a sandwich. 

“He’s not feeling well. He might not come tomorrow either. I sent him back home the other day,” Jisung answers.

At that, Chan raises an eyebrow in amusement. “Since when did you know his schedule more than I did?”

As far as Jisung knows, Chan is one of Minho’s oldest friends. They go way back to ancient times. And if Jisung was being honest, he was the tiniest bit jealous when he first saw how much Chan drew Minho’s time. They’re really close, still are now, and Jisung thought they were a couple at first. 

Now, though, Chan is like a big brother to Jisung. 

Jisung flushes, red painting across his cheeks. “I was just being a nice friend.” 

“Friend, huh.” That’s when Hyunjin brings his phone out and shows a picture of Jisung and Minho, the one where they were leaning against a tree, Minho knocked out on Jisung’s shoulder, Jisung placing his own head on top of the older’s. 

He tries, at first, to steal the phone out of Hyunjin’s hand (he fails, though). But giving up, he thinks out loud, “Actually, can you send me that? I need a new wallpaper.” 

The whole table erupts in laughter and this subtle crush probably isn’t as subtle as Jisung thought. 

“Whipped!” Felix shouts. 

“My whipping is justified. Wait, that sounds kinky.” 

“I don’t need to hear what you’re into, Jisung. Please, just this once, be a decent human being.” Changbin groans. 

“You don’t get to say that when you suck Hyunjin’s face 24/7.” 

“At least I have a boyfriend.” Changbin smirks in success. 

“Binnie, that’s gay,” Felix adds. 

“You’re literally playing footsies with Seungmin under he table, Felix.”

At that, Felix giggles. Exposed. Though, it sounds more of a win than a loss.

Jisung knocks his head onto the table. Defeated. Fuck all of this gay shit. 

Or maybe not. 

Because Jisung’s phone buzzes with a message, and he opens it to be met by the name none other than “Big Baby 😙✌🏼”. 

Instantly, his mood feels better. 

Big Baby 😙✌🏼  
Hey

Big Baby 😙✌🏼  
So maybe I’m lonely n I miss u

Big Baby 😙✌🏼  
:(

Jisung chokes a little on air because there is no way Minho would admit that. Unless it’s still Sick Minho. Or unless Minho wants something from Jisung.

But is he complaining? Not one bit. 

Jisupercute  
I’ll come over after school

Big Baby 😙✌🏼  
:)

Big Baby 😙✌🏼  
Bring snacks pls I miss snacks too, I gave u too much choco 

Jisupercute  
I AM the snack

Big Baby 😙✌🏼  
Wow, didn’t think u were into cannabalism 

Big Baby 😙✌🏼  
That’s kinda weird Jisung 

Jisupercute  
NDIWHFIENEOSKSKDMD

Jisupercute  
STFU 

Jisupercute  
NO SNACKS FOR U 

Big Baby 😙✌🏼  
Aww :( 

Jisupercute  
Okay 

Jisupercute  
Fine 

Jisupercute  
Maybe 1 snack 

Big Baby 😙✌🏼  
:)

“Alright, you fuckers. My presence is but too strong for any of you to handle. Toodle Doo!” 

***

The moment Jisung is welcomed into Minho’s house, he is attacked by a gray and white furball.

“What the fu- oh wait, it’s Dori.” Jisung looks down onto the feline that attached itself around his ankle. He leans down and hovers his hand in front of its nose, and once the green light appears, he pets the it softly. 

He hears Minho’s obnoxious laugh and it makes a laugh itself escape his lips. When Jisung looks up, another breathy laugh slips as he sees a hair clip holding Minho’s bangs back. There’s more life to his face compared to Monday, it makes Jisung smile. 

“How’re you feeling?” Jisung stands back up again and walks over to Minho, placing a hand on his forehead and the other hand on his own. “Looks like your fever went down a bit.”

Minho flutters his eyes down upon the contact. He hums in recognition. The whole thing drives Jisung crazy. 

“Did you bring snacks?” Minho opens his eyes. 

Jisung rolls his eyes, but there’s a smile playing on his lips. “Is that the only thing you care about? The audacity of you, I swear.”

The audacity, indeed, because Minho flashes a blinding smile, his pearly whites on display. It’s sheepish and Jisung hates it. He doesn’t but he does.

“Wait, am I taller than you?” While Jisung has noticed that he had grown quite a bit these past weeks, he didn’t think he would have surpassed Minho. Is this the peak of puberty? Pun intended. 

The two of them even flatted their hair down when they looked at the mirror because Minho is a sore loser (“It’s only, like, two centimeters,”). Jisung feels very powerful right now.

Minho’s whines went from a hundred to zero when Jisung shut him up with a bag full of snacks. He would have done it with his lips but...

Actually, nothing is stopping him. Except maybe anxiety, sometimes it can be such a dick. 

And kissing is gay. 

But then again, kissing your homies ain't gay...

Minho tells Jisung to make himself feel at home in the living room while he goes into the kitchen. 

“When are your parents coming back home?” Jisung’s curiosity is piqued as he looks through the hanging frames of the Lee family throughout the years. He internally coos when he stumbles upon a collage photo of baby Minho. His feline-like smile still the same as ever. 

“They’re on a business trip right now,” Minho replies back from the kitchen. 

Because Jisung already misses Minho, his legs bring him to the kitchen. As he approaches the older, Jisung fits his head on the free space of Minho’s shoulder. Feeling brave, his arms automatically encircles around Minho’s slim waist. 

“Hi.” Minho greets. There’s a smile sneaking on his lips and possibly... a blush? 

“Hi.” Jisung looks down and sees two mugs. “What’re you doing?”

“Making hot chocolate. Do you want marshmallows?” 

“Nah, I don’t really like marshmallows.” 

“Good, ‘cause I didn’t have any.”

“Marshmallows taste nasty. It has a weird texture.” 

Minho hums. “So, maybe you _are _an intellectual.”__

____

____

“Shut up.” 

They look even better than the one Jisung gets at a cafe near the block. To top it all off, Minho whips out the whip. Whip cream galore.

And when Jisung takes a sip when they’re back in the living room, his tastebuds have seen the universe. 

“Woah. What? This is really good. Like _super _good.”__

____

____

“Oh, I know. By the way, how much time do you have?” 

“Well, it’s Thursday which means it’s date night for my mum. She probably won’t be back till, like, 11. I don’t have anywhere else to be for the night.” 

“Wanna watch Hunter x Hunter?” Minho’s eyes sparkle like he knows the answer.

And here they are, quarter way through the first season. Jisung can’t help but google some of the character descriptions, spoiling a bit of the content. Minho keeps telling him to stop doing that because Jisung blabbers the spoilers out loud but the pissed face on the older is amusing and hilarious. Eventually, his phone gets taken away when Minho stretches across Jisung to Swiper no swiping on it. Minho tosses it to onto the armchair. 

Now he has a lap full of Minho. And what does that mean? It means his fingers have the power of the world to tickle Minho to tomorrow. 

While Jisung does end up on the floor because Minho is merciless and probably almost barfed his organs out for how much he was laughing, it was worth it. 

“Is cuddling the homies gay?” Jisung eventually asks because he misses the body heat and the whole 15 episodes that they had been binging, he only got as far as lying his head on Minho’s shoulder. 

“Yes.” Minho is probably still pissed and Jisung knows that he’s being cautious because Jisung might tickle him again if they cuddle. 

“I swear I won’t tickle you. If I do, you can finish all the gummy bears,” Jisung begs. 

Minho looks at him with suspicious eyes but Jisung knows better. If he agrees, it’s a win-win. He can see Minho’s composure crumbling and soon enough, he gave up.

“Fine. I guess it’s not that gay.” 

Jisung smiles so wide it reaches ear to ear. He heavily drops himself on the older boy, earning an “Oof,” and a slap. Still, his arms wrap around Minho’s torso and Minho’s fingers are combing through Jisung’s ruffled hair. Jisung can hear Minho’s stable heart beats. It’s calming. This is the best feeling ever. He doesn’t want it to end, and he hopes Minho feels the same way. 

Sadly, though, all good things come to an end. 

Jisung’s phone rings on the floor. He reluctantly pulls away from his very comfortable position to pick it up. Even Minho whined at the loss of contact and it shouldn’t be as cute as it was. 

“Hello?”

_“Han Jisung. Where are you? Why are you not at home?” ___

____

____

It’s mama goose. 

“I texted you, Ma. I told you I’m hanging out with Minho.” 

_“Did you? I didn’t check.” ___

____

____

Jisung internally sighs at his mother. He sent it right when he came out of school. 

_“It’s late now. You should come back. Stop bothering Minho. I know you have the fattest crush on him but it’s probably past his curfew.” ___

____

____

Late? Jisung pulls his phone to see the time and realizes that so much time has passed. It’s almost midnight now. Time really does go by a million times faster when Jisung is having the time of his life. Jisung sorta regrets talking about Minho to his mom all the time now.

“Sorry, I didn’t realize it was already this late.” 

_“It’s fine. I just came back home, anyway. Did you know that Mr. Park is a personal trainer? I just found out today! No wonder he’s so sexy.” ___

____

____

Jisung rolls his eyes in fondness of his mother. It’s good to know that he’s not the only one enjoying his night. He’s happy for her. 

“I’ll be back soon.” 

_“Drive safely! Love you.” ___

____

____

“Love you too, Ma.” 

Once Jisung ends the call, he looks back to Minho. Despite having a poker face, Jisung can see the disappointment in Minho’s eyes at the mention of going back. It makes the butterflies punch his rib cage. 

“Do you have to go already?” 

Jisung’s eyebrows pull at each. With an upsetting sigh, he nods. 

At that, Minho’s face falls a bit. For a moment, the two of them are quiet, until Minho breaks the silence. 

“Can we cuddle for 10 more minutes, at least? This episode is about to end soon, anyway.” 

Minho’s desperation is cute. Jisung is too weak of a man to say no, not that he had the slightest urge to say no in the first place. 

***

“Text me when you get back, okay?” Minho pulls Jisung into a hug when their ten minutes, that turned into 20, finished. 

“I will.” When they pull back, Minho’s hands are still on Jisung’s shoulder while Jisung’s still on Minho’s waist. It feels like a magnet. He seriously can’t get enough of his boy who is too ethereal to be real. 

Minho’s eyes are no his, a sparkle shining in them. 

“Hey,” Jisung whispers. It’s just the two of them on the threshold but Jisung feels that if his voice were to increase in volume, it would ruin the moment. “Just to be sure, I’m not the only one feeling it right?” 

Minho, thankfully, shakes his head. He bites his lips trying to suppress a smile. “I feel it, too.”

“Cool. Really cool,” Jisung smiles, feeling too happy right now. “You’re still sick, make sure to rest a lot, okay?” 

Minho nods. “Will do.”

Pulling away is the hardest thing to do, but he knows that if he doesn’t get back in time, Jisung would have to deal with two week’s worth of doing the dishes. And in all honesty, it doesn’t sound so bad. These precious moments with Minho are worth more than anything. 

He thinks the gentle kiss placed on Minho’s forehead is the best way to seal the night. 

***

It’s Tuesday. Tuesday means that it’s not Monday. Well obviously. But Tuesday also means that the week is progressing and Jisung is not stuck in one place. Tuesday is the day that all of Hyejin’s baked goods are 30% off. He likes Tuesdays.

But today he feels really good. Jisung feels fresh and energized. He took a nice, hot shower and his skin is _glowing _. Acne could never! And because of how good his day is going, Jisung decides that some make up might brighten his day even more. Enough only to give a natural look, adding a swipe of sunset peach on his eyelids.__

____

____

He doesn’t want to push his luck too much, so Jisung settles for simple ripped black jeans, but because he can’t help himself, he puts on his newly bought sleeveless shirt where it looks like the seams of the sleeves were ripped off. He needs to give his arms the spotlight they deserve after training for over half a year. The cherry on top is his combat boots. 

And when Jisung hears whistles and compliments thrown at him as he walks down the halls at school, he knows he has succeeded in this look. 

When he arrives at his locker, his friends have their eyes scanning him from head to toe. 

“Damn, Sung! Looking hot as fuck!” Felix, his forever and always, beams at him. “Like, I would actually date you.”

“Not half bad, Han.” Hyunjin claps. “Hwang Hyunjin approved.” 

That... might be the biggest compliment Jisung has ever gotten from Hyunjin. He’s proud of himself to be able to reach that level. Another achievement for the books. 

“What’s the occasion?” Changbin pipes in. “Hyejin’s 30% off?”

“You know it!” Jisung gets excited. 

“Wait, really? I thought you and Minho are going on a date. Like, after school or something.” Felix looks like a confused puppy. Jisung raised an eyebrow.

“Huh? What makes you think that?” Jisung wishes that would be the case. 

“Have you seen him?” Hyunjin asks. There’s a mysterious glint in his eyes that Jisung finds dangerous. 

“Not this morning yet, no.” That would mean Minho is not sick anymore. Finally! Jeez that geezer. 

Felix, Hyunjin and Changbin share a look that Jisung is all too familiar with. A look that means they know something and Jisung doesn’t and Jisung should know but he’s either an idiot or oblivious or both. It’s a deadly look. Very, very deadly. 

That’s when Jisung feels a tap on his shoulder, and when he turns around, all of the air in his lungs get sucked out and he forgets how to breathe.

Minho stands there in all his beauty, looking angelic yet so sinful. High waisted ripped jeans that hugged all the right places, especially his thighs. It’s new, Jisung knows, otherwise he would remember these jeans that give the thighs the justice they deserve. And if that wasn’t enough, Minho is wearing a _crop top _. There’s smooth and soft skin exposed. Jisung almost chokes on the piercing that sat looking pretty on Minho’s belly button. Jisung wants nothing more than to hug Minho in a death grip.__

____

____

And here, Jisung thought _he _looked good today, but Minho really beat him to it, though he’s not mad at all. Minho’s eyeliner brings out his doe eyes. The boy really said hourglass, huh. Fuck, he looks so hot it should be illegal.__

____

____

“Bye, Jisung! See you at lunch!” Jisung turns his head and sees his best friends wave goodbye, trying their best not to burst in laughter at Jisung practically drooling. Wait is he drooling? He hopes not.

Jisung knows that Minho knows he has the younger boy under his spell, with the knowing gaze and all, but if he noticed it, he doesn’t say anything. Well, who would even resist the spell when Minho looks like _that _. Instead, Minho unzips his bag and brings out Jisung’s jacket. “I forgot to return this. Sorry.”__

____

____

“I think you should keep it. It looks way better on you.” Jisung managed to say smoothly. That’s surprising. “Also, wow, you’re hotter than flaming hot Cheetos.”

Minho giggles. Today is a good day. “Could say the same for yourself, Sungie.” 

And they stand there admiring each other for a fat minute until the bell rings. They walk to class together. Their knuckles are brushing as they walk side by side. Jisung wonders if it’s okay to just fight through and hold it. Though, before he could make a final decision, Minho does it for him. 

He looks at Minho and is met with a warm smile. Not being able to help himself, Jisung mirrors the smile.

Saying that the way their fingers slot perfectly together sounds cliche. Saying that they fit like puzzle pieces is cliche. But that’s really what it feels like, and Jisung won’t let cliches get out of the way of holding the hand of the world’s most beautiful boy. 

It’s one heck of a good day but it moves so slowly and by the time the bell has signaled for the end of school, Jisung doesn’t hesitate in grabbing Minho’s hand and running outside. Minho catches on pretty quickly and now they’re under the bleachers on the football field, hiding from the world, needing to be alone or otherwise they will rip their hair out. 

Like finding home, Jisung’s hands are on Minho’s waist, directly on his soft skin. Minho’s hands slowly drag along Jisung’s biceps. The trails of Minho’s touch feels like fire and he loves every bit of it.

“Minnie, you said that kissing the homies isn’t gay right?” 

Just like the first time, Minho dives in without a response. Jisung didn’t really need one anyway. 

Soft. Minho’s lips are soft. Jisung had been staring at it for way too many times the whole day, and Minho has caught him doing so more than twice, though Jisung is positive he didn’t mind it one bit. 

Minho tastes strawberry. It’s intoxicating, driving him absolutely mad. The kiss is a little rough with fulfillment and relief, they needed this. With every passing second, Minho’s hands grip tighter around Jisung’s neck, wanting to be closer. Of course, Jisung grants him this. 

Sadly, oxygen is a vital source of life, and they pull away to breathe again. 

“You have no idea how long I’ve been wanting to do that,” Jisung breathes out. Forehead leaning on Minho’s. 

“Oh trust me, I know.” Minho smiles, It’s euphoric. 

They meet again halfway because kisses are so much better in real life than dreams and Jisung feels the butterflies have a celebration dance party. 

This time, the kiss is soft and gentle, knowing that they have all the time in the world. 

“Be my boyfriend?” Jisung asks. It’s a question he knows the answer to, but needed to say it out loud. 

“That’s gay, Sungie.” 

“You’re gay.”

“Never said I wasn’t.” Minho giggles. 

Jisung shakes his head in endearment. “You’re insufferable.”

“You like it, though.” 

“I do. I really do.” 

“If you want me to be your boyfriend, take me out on a date.” 

The Minho that stands before him, pretty, blushing all over his face, lips looking like a full course meal, eyes holding the universe in it, and not to forget the cute tiny beauty mark on his nose, is by far, the most beautiful  
Minho Jisung has ever seen. 

And with a smirk, Jisung replies, “With pleasure.”

***

(“Are you sure he’s good at everything? He almost burned the kitchen once you know.” Ms. Han informs Minho as the two of them sit on the couch, eyes trained on whatever Jisung was trying to prepare on the kitchen island. 

“Well he’s good at _everything _except cooking.”__

____

____

“He can’t be good at _everything _. I bet he’s a bad kisser.”__

____

____

“No, he’s good that, too.” 

“Hmm, really?” Mrs. Han looks at her child, but then turns her head right back at Minho. “Wait.)

**Author's Note:**

> Dw, Mama goose is actually proud of her son for being able to get such a beautiful boy
> 
> Also, HAPPY JEONGIN DAY! Ironically enough, he’s barely even in here, but I swear he’s like my fav fluff boy 
> 
> imma slep now byw


End file.
